Toda la vida
by florciss
Summary: hermione y ron , hogwarts ya quedo en el pasado pero no el amor q hay entre el pelirrojo y la castaña.solo hace falta que uno de ellos se decida a dar el primer paso...
1. Chapter 1

Ya habían pasado dos años desde su graduación, desde el día que dejaron Hogwarts. Pensar q hace solo dos años se había encerrado en la biblioteca día y noche para poder sacra buenas notas en los newts; y ahora estaba en su segundo año como sanadora en una de las instituciones mas prestigiosas de todo Londres.

Si, Hermione Granger decidió estudiar medicina cuando Harry derroto a Voldermort junto a todos los mortifagos, así que no tenia mucho sentido que junto a sus dos mejores amigos siguieran la misma carrera…

Claro, el famoso Harry Potter, el niño que vivió o el rompecorazones de hogwarts siguió la carrera en la academia de aurors de Londres y Ron Weasley logro convertirse en el guardián de los Chudley Cannons al mismo tiempo q estudiaba deportes mágicos.

Nada había cambiado entre los tres, seguían siendo tan amigos como antes, Hermione y Ron seguían peleando y Harry por fin después de derrotar al innombrable, se arreglo de nuevo con Ginny (estudiante de medicina, igual q hermione) para la felicidad de todo el mundo, hasta de ron que dio el "gran" discurso a harry de cómo su "hermanita" era sagrada y si algo pasaba no se iba a acordar que habían sido mejores amigos por 9 años.

Como no se querían separar hermione y ginny se fueron a vivir en un departamento juntas y harry y ron en otro solo a un piso de diferencia en el mismo edificio.

Una pelirroja y una chica castaña hablaban sentadas en el confortable sillón de su living

-¿y que pensas de josh herms?

-no lo se gin, parece ser agradable pero ya te dije q no quiero tener nada con nadie ahora.

-sisi, yo solamente preguntaba. Por que hace meses que no salís con alguien…

- es por no quiero! Y esta conversación se acaba acá!

_Por q ginny siempre me tiene que presionar tanto en mi vida amorosa? Si YO decido rechazar a cuanto tipo viene a pedirme mi numero de teléfono es mi problema y de nadie mas y este Josh no me había" llamado la atención", era agradable, apuesto pero no tenia pelo pelirrojo, ojos azules o peca por toda la cara, no tenia una sonrisa seductora que hace que cualquier chica tiemble de pies a cabeza; josh no compartió nueve años de su vida peleándome por las cosas mas tontas o ayudando a salvar el mundo, Josh simplemente no es Ron._

_QUEEEE? Nonono no puedo estar pensando esto! Ron es mi mejor amigo y nada mas! Ya esta, lo tengo q olvidar, como si tuviera alguna oportunidad!_

_-_herms,herms…** HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!**

-si? Porque gritas gin?

- como por q grito! Te estoy hablando desde hace 10 min. y vos como si nada!

-bueno perdon, estaba pensando nada mas... Que decías?

- que no te voy a decir nada mas de ningún chico ._si todavía esperas que el tonto de mi hermano entre en razón vas a tener q esperar._

_-_uh! Ya se hizo tarde y le dijimos a harry y a ron que íbamos a cenar a su departamento hoy!

-cierto, me había olvidado , vamos.

Después de 10 minutos, donde nos cambiamos de ropa, estábamos tocando el timbre de la puerta donde Vivian harry y ron.

Dingggg.donggggDingggg-dongggg No había respuesta.

-herms? Porque no usamos nuestra llave y ya? En vez de estar esperando en el pasillo que los chicos nos abran.

-umm si tenes razón que tonta.

Saque mi llave de la cartera y entramos, pero ni bien pise el living desee con todo mi ser haberme olvidado o no haber ido por que lo primero que vi. fue lo que me partía el corazón en mil pedazos.

Una rubia besando a un apuesto pelirrojo como si no hubiera mañana.


	2. chapter 2

Cap2

-Ejem ejem –carraspeo ginny que también estaba mirando al escena "romántica"

Ejem ejem –mas fuerte todavía.

El pelirrojo se despego de la chica rubia para enfrentar a su hermana y su mejor amiga.

-emm... Hola gin, hermione, perdón no las escuche cuando entraron.

-ron?

Aparte mi vista de ron para dirigirme a quien había hablado, si definitivamente es otra de las tontas " amiguitas" , una mas hueca que la otra que cada dos semanas tengo el

"honor" de conocer.

-oh! Discúlpame Mari, chicas esta es Mari, Mari te presento a dos de las mujeres mas importantes de mi vida.

-hola Mari-dijo gin pero por su tono de voz ya se notaba que no le había agradado.

-mm si es un gusto conocerte Mari- dije con una de las sonrisas mas cínicas que halla.

-el gusto es mió, vos debes ser la ginny no? Y vos… harriet? Hermerson?

- es hermione- dije apretando los dientes.

-a sisi como pude olvidarlo ron siempre me habla de vos.

…silencio.. el ambiente estaba tan tenso que se podría haber cortado con tijera hasta que harry salio de su habitación para nuestro salvación.

hola amor, no las escuche cuando tocaron timbre- dijo dándole un beso a gin.

Hola herms

Hola harry, como estas?- dije saludándolo con un abrazo.

Bien muy bien, oye ron .. tenemos que ir a cenar con las chicas te acordas?

Cenar! En donde ronniesito?- pregunto Mari _ronniesito!_

Hoy podemos ir a cenar afuera , no tengo ganas de cocinar

Si buena idea ron hace mucho que no salimos a cenar afuera los cuatro.

Bueno vamos entonces que sino no vamos a encontrar lugar.

Saben donde podemos ir? Hay un restaurante que es de verdad lindo – dijo de pronto Mari

Ehhh ron, puedo hablar con vos un minuto en la cocina?

Sii claro

-va a venir miss vacío cerebral?

-bueno… yo no le dije pero por lo visto pensó que la invitamos y oye! No le digas así, se llama Mari.

- como sea! Hoy era una cena para nosotros 4!

- pero ahora no la puedo echar!

- ufff pero el restaurante lo elijo yo!

Salimos de la cocina para encontrarnos a harry y ginny muy cariñoso según diría ron y Mari mirándose en el espejo.

_Seguramente para ver si otra cirugía plástica no le haría mal en el organismo._

-todo arreglado! Vamos al restaurante que muero de hambre- dijo ron

_Algunas cosas nunca cambian_

si amor contestó Mari agarrándole la mano.

_Otra noche donde voy a tratar de asesinar a una de las huecas con un tenedor del restaurante._

Bufe y Salí del departamento siguiendo a mis amigos.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante pedimos una mesa para 5 personas y nos sentamos.

-oye helga?-dijo Mari. Me voltee de mi charla con gin solo para mirarla incrédula, _seguramente lo hace apropósito! No es tan difícil acordarse de un nombre no? Bueno al menos que tengas el coeficiente de un hormiga, aunque pensándolo bien… Pobre hormiga no puedo insultarla de esa manera._

-es hermione, H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E- dijo esta vez ginny

- ahaha bueno HERMIONE, sabes estaba pensado _nooo piensa?_ Si no te sentías mal estando acá sola mientras nosotros cuatro estamos en pareja.

- no la verdad, por que debería de estarlo? Harry , gin y ron son mis mejores amigos por mas de 9 años así que me da igual quien se suma –_claro si vos no estuvieras acá, yo estaría divirtiéndome con ellos y aprovechando tiempo a solas con ron mientras harry y gin se besuquean._

-oh- dijo en tono de compresión _hermione1 miss silicona 0_- y decime estas saliendo con alguien?

Ron corto la conversación con harry de repente para dirigirse a su " amada"

-no hermione no sale con nadie-dijo con una sonrisa en al cara

_Porque dijo que no salgo con nadie! No soy lo suficientemente linda para tener novio?o es que nada mas con un implante de silicona alguien se podria fijar en mi?_

_Esto no se queda asi ronald weasley._

-ohh si seguro que tenes muchos problemas para conseguir pareja, si queres te pudo recomendar a mi asistente personal; ama hacer cambios de look asi en chicas como vos..

Capaz que en la proxima cena en vez de 5 somos 6.

_Quien se cree esta tipa que es! Cambio de look! No gracias… no llegue a la instancia de querer parecer una mujerzuela como vos._

-en mi opinión creo que el sentido de moda de herms es muy lindo, y ron… te equivocas por que herms esta viendo a alguien…

Lo unico que hice fue mirar a ginny mientras seguia hablando.. que va a inventar ahora.

-… josh es un chico muy apuesto y caballeroso no herms?

Creo que mis ojos no se podrian haber abierto mas…_josh! El chico que hace unas horas estuvimos hablando con gin y ahora dice que salgo con EL!_

-si la verdad es que te lo debo todo a ti gin, gracias por presentármelo el otro dia.

- no hay por que, total ya era hora que le contaras a los chicos que hay algo nuevo en tu vida amorosa.

_Por favor por favor que la comida aparezca así no me hacen preguntas! Porque ron me esta mirando asi? Yo no le hice nada _

-que te pasa ron?

-desde hace cuanto salis con este joshy?_ Uff joshy ya le tenia que poner apodo_

-Muy poco, la verdad es que recien nos estamos conociendo, nada formal.

Comimos y ron no dijo nada mas en toda la cena, por lo menos a mi, pero una que otra vez lo agarre mirándome y cuando yo lo miraba se ponia a conversar con la hueca.

_Parece estar pensando mucho, si solamente supiera oclumacia y pudiera leerle la mente cuando me mira._

Me desplome en el sillón de mi living; ginny se habia quedado "hablando" con harry en su departamento.

-rghh por q ron tiene que cambiar de novia cada dos semanas, lo que el necesita es alguien que lo conozca no una hueca , con silic

CRACK!

Mire hacia el lugar donde habia venido el ruido, para descubrir a ron, mirandome.

-que haces aca? Como escapaste de las garras malevolas de tu novia?_ Por favor que halla sonado como si fuera broma, aunq enrealidad lo piense, lo tuvo abrazado toda la noche, ni lo dejaba respìrar!_

_-_ es que después de la cena me quede un poco cansado asi que le dije que me tenia que ir y aca estoy.

- ahhh y si estas cansado por que no fuiste a dormir?

-primero se que ginny y harry van a estar en el depto y segundo sabes que odio estar ahí para ver a mi hermanita besarse con mi mejor amigo.

-jajajaja bueno pero no te quedes ahí parado, veni a sentarte.

-gracias mione'.

_MIONE como me gusta cuando me dice asi y solo lo hace cuando estamos solos_

-y bien? Que te parecio mary?

-ronnie primero me tenes que decir como te sentis con ella…

-bien creo, digo es linda y todo… es mejor que estar solo.

- vos podrias conseguir a cualquier chica con solo chasquear los dedos, no tienen que ser..

-huecas y malas con mi mejor amiga?- termino por mi

-jaja claro, me trato mal toda la noche- dije haciendo puchero-

- seguro se siente intimidada porque hablo mucho de vos y al ver que eras tan linda e interesante se sintio mal por lo que se puso a la defensica

_Acabo de escuchar bien? Me dijo linda? Inteligente siempre me lo dice …pero linda! Ojala no este soñando._

-esta lloviendo afuera?

-no creo,por que? – pregunto confuso.

- porque deberia estarlo, para que me digas linda algo tiene que andar mal.

- ja ja ja, muy graciosa mione

Se acerca a mi y muy bajo en la oreja me dice

-la verdad es que yo siempre pense que eras linda, no hermosa, que no te lo diga es otra cosa.

Shock como describiria mis emociones en ese momento, se fue separando despacio de mi oido para darme una de esas sonrisas sexis que tiene.

_Que hago! 1) me arrojo sobre el y lo como a besos o 2) me arrojo sobre y lo como a besos._

-pense que solo me tenias en cuenta como tu mejor amiga ,rata de biblioteca- dije con una sonrisa tímida ._por que nunca sigo ni mis propias opciones!_

- mione vos sos mucho mas que eso para mi.

- gracias ronnie puedes ser de verdad dulce, solo cuando te lo propones.

- gracias se que soy un encanto- dijo burlandose.

-que hora es? Dije bostezando

-la una, me voy?

- no , solo que me dio un poco de sueño pero quedemos hablando.

y creo q estuvimos hablando hasta que me quede dormida sobre su hombro.

- de verdad sos hermosa mione- dijo ron en algo menos que un susurro

Le beso la mejilla y se acosto a dormir sin importarle si alguien entraba y pensaba en la situación como algo malo, después de todo no todo el mundo duerme abrazado** asi** a su mejor amiga, pero no le importaba lo q los demas pensaban.

Estando **asi** con hermione era lo unico q lo hacia feliz..


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Al despertarme a la mañana siguiente note que dos brazos musculosos me rodeaban la cintura. cuando me di cuenta que ron estaba despertando me hice la dormida, pero ron en vez de soltarme me abrazo mas fuerte y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

_Señal que hay q despertarme._

-ummm hola ronnie- dije haciendo la que recien me despertaba

-mione! Pense que estabas dormida

- si estaba pero algo molesto se poso en mi mejilla.

- eh nose la verdad

- jajaja te estoy embromando bobo.me quede dormida anoche…

-si eh y bueno no queria despertarte entonces pense que no te importaria dormir conmigo. Total no me iba a abusar de ti jaja.

-eso quisiera yo. Dije mas para mi misma que para el.

-que?

- que yo siempre pense que tenias un pevertido adentro.- le dije sacandole la lengua.

- te crees muy graciosa últimamente-

- es que aprendi del mejor- le dije guiñandole el ojo

- hambre?

-mueroo de hambre!-dije ofreciendole la mejor sonrisa q tenia.

-yo tmb- dijo mirandose la panza

-como si no te conociera, nose como podes tener ese cuerpo con todo lo que comes!

-jajja creo que el quidich ayuda bastante- dijo con al orejas coloradas.

Solo le sonrei dulcemente y me fui a la cocina a prepara el desayuno.

Estabamos por la mitad de una nuestro café con leche y tostadas cuando el celular de ron empezo a sonar_… sisi no se como aprendioa usarlo jaja" feletono chico"._

_Hold my head inside your hands  
I need someone who understands  
I need someone, someone who hears  
For you I've waited all these years  
For you I'd wait till kingdom come  
Until my day, my day is done  
And say you'll come and set me free  
Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me_

_No puedo estar tarareando la melodía del celular de ron!_

_-_ron! Por mas que adore esa cancion me parece que tendrias que atender , puede ser importante.

- si claro. Hola? Bien.. es que estoy en casa de hermione , no ,si, bueno mas tarde paso, sisi, chau.

.quien era?

-mari- dijo con voz cansina.

-bueno si Mari te quiere ver no te retengo.

- no , me quedo un rato mas, le dije q estaba aca

- si escuche, y como reacciono?

_-_no muy bien pero ya te explique mione.

- si-dije tratando de cubrir mi rubor acordandome de lo q me dijo anoche.

-Harry y ginny? Siguen en tu depto?

-pienso… si no hubiera oído a gin entrar.

_Tema de conversación tema de conversación…_

-no te parece genial que estemos de vacaciones en la facultad!

-escuche bien? VOS estas contenta de no tener que estudiar ¿

- la verdad que si por que deseaba poder pasar mas tiempo con vos…… y con gin y harry – añadi rapido,_ estuvo cerca… creo._

_- _si hay q disfrutarlo, bueno creo q me tengo q ir.

- si no hagamos esperar a mary-dije con sarcasmo q no noto.

-chau mione nos vemos a la noche- me dio un beso en la mejilla y con un crack desaparecio.

Me pase toda la mañana acomodando el departamento, y a la tarde ginny y harry estuvieron conmigo.

Si tengo que ser sincera me hablaban y no los escuchaba, mis pensamientos se iban a ron.cuando los comenze a escuchar me daban animos , creo q llegamos a un punto de nuestra amistad donde con solo ver la cara sabemos en que o quien estamos pensando.

-hoy a la noche queremos que nos acompañen a cenar- dijo gin un poco nerviosa.

-claro, a que hora?

- a las ocho estara bien , ya le avisamos a ron y le dije q no queriamos intromisiones.

-jajaja que mala que sos.

-vos tambien lo pensas!

- si pero una cosa es pensarlo y otra es decircelo!

-bueno bueno yo soy mas directa…

-chicas me voy asi duermo un rato por q alguien me entretuvo hasta muy tarde anoche.-dijo mirando picadamente a gin quien se sonrojaba.

-ui! Harry! Son mis mejores amigos! Guárdate el comentario para cuando esten en privado.

-je lo siento herms, nos vemos en la cena. Chau hermosa- beso a gin y salio del departamento.

- y que es eso q nos tienen que contar?

- mejor esperemos que estemos los 4 juntos.

-ok

Cuando me quise acordar ya eran las 7 de la tarde , y con solo una hora para la cena me tenia que bañar y cambiar!..así que decidí darme un baño y vestirme para La cena.

Ya en el restaurante, se podía notar que estaban mas que nerviosos.

-.oigan ya me tiene intrigado, que es lo q pasa?- pregunto ron.

-si chicos, están muy nerviosos.

-bueno es que ehhh nosotros…- empezó gin

- aja..- la alenté para que siguiera hablando.

-que que que

-harry me haces el favor de decirnos que es lo que pasa, por q estan tan nerviosos?

-es que no sabemos como se van a tomar lo que decidimos…

-sabes que no va a pasar nada harry- djo ron dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Bueno aca va….

…..

….

-HARRY!-gritamos con ron al mismo tiempo.

-bueno-suspiro-congindecidimosiravivirjuntos.

-que?

-con gin decidimos vivir juntos.

-de verdad?- pregunte incredula

-bueno si herms, la verdad es que ya lo veniamos pensando desde hace un tiempo.

-y ahora creemos que es el momento justo- termino harry tomándole la mano.

-felicitaciones chicos! Creo q es grandioso!

-si, yo pienso igual!-dijo ron levantándose para abrazar a su hermanita y mejor amigo.

-hayy no saben como me alegra q esten contentos y que no se hayan puesto nerviosos o algo por el hecho que van a tener que vivir juntos de ahora en mas.

_Que? ron y yo? Viviendo juntos? Ja! Como si el quisiera._

-ginny creo q eso no va a pasar-dije apenada-voy a tomar un poco de aire.

Me levante y me fui al parque que quedaba enfrente de el restaurante.

Me comenze a hamacar lentamente en un columpio cuando una mano se poso en mi hombro. Respire hondo, odio conocer esa mano.

-por que no va a suceder mione?-dijo hamacándome.

-por que vos no vas a querer vivir conmigo.

-que te hace pensar eso?

-nose, simplemente lo se.

-creo que va a ser la primera vez que puedo decir que estas equivocada en algo-dijo agachándose en frente de mi, pero yo todavía no lo miraba-me encantaria vivir con vos, después de todo sos mi mejor amiga.

Levante mi vista del suelo , para encontrarme con esos ojos azul cielo que tanto anhelaba que me miraran de una forma diferente a la de " mejor amiga".

-gracias ronnie, va a ser perfecto- dije abrazándolo.

-entonces esta decidido, vamos a vivir juntos!

- vamos a vivir juntos!jajaja!ronni bajame!-le dije cuando me tomo de la cintura y me empezó a dar vueltas.

- y si no quiero?-dijo parando de darme vueltas pero todavía agarrandome por la cintura.

-no se vos, pero yo no comi nada todavía asi que si no queres que muera de hambre vamos a tener que ir al restaurante.

-ummm como vos digas mione- y con eso me levanto para llevarme como una novia recien casada.

-ron , ni se te ocurra entrar en el restaurante asi!

-por que no?

-por q no se puede!

- con intentar no se pierde nada…

Llegamos a la puerta y para no caerme pase mis brazos alrededor del cuello de ron,

"ahhhh" o " que tiernosss" se podia escuchar por todo el restaurante.

-ron bajame si no a la noche vas a tener que dormir con un ojo abierto.

-jaja bueno , igual ya llegamos – dijo sentandome en mi silla en la mesa .

-jajaja no saben, mientras entraban la pareja de alla se peleaba, la chica le decia al chico por q el no era asi de romantico con ella.- dijo gin como si nada

-es que ciertas personas se saben ubicar, y otras no – dije mirando a ron severamente.

-jajajaja-me guiño un ojo y me tiro un beso.-provocando mas "ahhhhhh" de las personas. Aunque moria por seguir con el juego solo revolee los ojos.

-y que piensan hacer?-pregunto harry.

Con ron nos miramos y dijimos al mismo tiempo por segunda vez esa noche.

-nos vamos a vivir juntos!- dijimos con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	4. Chapter 4

_Cap 4_

_-_de verdad? Hayy q buenoo!- dijo ginny parándose y empezando a dar saltitos hasta abrazarme.

-ya esta decidió entonces! Pero cuando creen q nos podemos mudar?

-cuando ustedes decidan gin-dije sonriéndole

-esta semana estaría bien , sisi y harry quiero pintar nuestra pieza y…

-emm gin?

- si?

- y que dicen tus padres?

-es que todavía no se lo dijimos, pero supongo como mañana es domingo y hay que ir a la madriguera para el almuerzo familiar podríamos decírselo- dijo rápido y con cara pensativa.

-si es buena idea amor. Dijo harry tratando de calmarla.

La cena paso tranquilamente después del gran acontecimiento, a las 12 ya estabamos en nuestro departamento.

gin estas emocionada por vivir con harry?- dije al mismo tiempo que bostezaba.

si! La verdad que estoy muy contenta pero al mismo tiempo triste por que te tengo que dejar a vos- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

durante unos minutos ninguna de las dos dijo nada , yo estaba mirando el departamento tantas charlas habíamos tenido en ese sillón, tantas cosas pasaron que era muy difícil decirle a ginny adios para que se fuera a vivir con harry; aunque yo estuviera mas que feliz por vivir con ron… la iba a echar de menos también.

y tu con ron?

yo con ron…

- si estas emocionada

- claro! Es mi mejor amigo como no voy a estar contenta

- por q seguis insistiendo en negármelo. Lo amas y punto. No hay anda de que avergonzarse.

- no me avergüenzo gin, pero si actuó como que no siento nada se hace mas facil soportar el dolor que el no me quiera igual.

-como vos digas, pero como hermana de el y mejor amiga tuya creo que deberias decírselo

- no gin…

-bueno bueno no quiero pelearme y menos los ultimos dias que vamos a estar viviendo juntas. Por que no vamos a dormir?

- buena idea- dije dando otro bostezo- hasta mañana.

A los diez minutos de apoyar mi cabeza n la almohada me quede dormida.

-mione, mione-alguien me susurro.

-quien es?- dije con mis ojos todavía cerrados.

-ron…

Abri mis ojos para encontrarme con dos ojos azul cielo mirandome.

-ron que haces aca, son las 3 de la mañana!-dije mirando el reloj de mi mesita de luz.

-es que no podia dormir… puedo, puedo dormir con vos mione?

- ehh si veni- dije haciéndome un lado dejándole lugar.

- es que quiero decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo…

-si?- dije casi en un susurro

-te te amo.

Se fue acercando hasta mi para darme ese beso que tanto soñe desde que tenia 14 años, cerre mis ojos y en ese momento que nuestras bocas se iban a juntar…

PIPIPIIPIPIP!PIPIPIPI!

Abri mis ojos! Perfecto otro sueño!PIPIPi! rghhhh ese despertador!

Me levante de mi cama y fui a para la alarma. Las 10.30! de verdad habia estado cansada anoche. Como solo me quedaba una hora y media para arreglarme para ir a la madriguera decidi empezar ya.

-gin! Sali del baño!

- ya voy, ya voy herms

-me quiero bañar gin!

-YA SALGO!

Después de una hora ya estabamos las dos listas , esperando a los chicos asi podiamos disfrutar del delicioso almuerzo que seguramente la señora weasley tenia preparado.

nos vamos a aparecer no?-pregunte

-si , eso creo.

-mejor la red flu siempre me ensucia.

-chicassss llegamos!- dijo la voz inconfundible de ron.

- hola amor! Hola hermanito!

-hola preciosa!-le devolvió el saludo harry.

- que tal si nos vamos?

-claro

Y con cuatro plops desaparecimos de mi departamento para aparecernos nuevamente en el living de la madriguera.

La madriguera… definitivamente uno de mis lugares preferidos en el mundo.

-ohh! Los extrañe tanto!- dijo la señora que habia entrado para darnos un abrazo q podria habernos roto todos los huesos de nuestro cuerpo.

-mamaaa vinimos la semana pasada-dijo gin tratando de respirar.

-maa no puedo respirar-dijo ron tosiendo

-uh lo siento chicos!.

-bueno vengan que ya estan todos en la mesa!

Al entrar al comedor pude notar 11 personas sentadas en la gran mesa, el sr weasley en la cabecera, bill con fleur,charlie y nataly, los gemelos con Angelina y judith y percy con Penélope.

hola a todos- dije ofreciendo una sonrisa.

-hola hermionee- me respondieron todos.

- y bueno coman! Dijo la señora weasley

El almuerzo estuvo de lo mas agradable-pero harry y ginny todavía no habian dicho nada de que se iban a vivir juntos.

quien quiere café?- pregunto cordialmente la sra weasley.

Todas las manos de la mesa se levantaron.

-yo la ayudo sra weasley.

-gracias querida, pero ya te dije llamame molly, creo que conocer a alguien por 7 años da cierta confianza.

-si, disculpe-dije ruborizandome.

- no hay por que querida.

Después de repartir los cafés a todos me sente en mi lugar al lado derecho de ron.

-mione cuando les piensan decir?-dijo en un susurro en mi oido.

-nose, tendrian que apurarse no?-le respondia de la misma forma.

-que tanton murmuran ustedes dos?- pregunto fred levantando una ceja.

Gin abrio los ojos ,su mirada me rogaba que inventara algo pero…

_Bueno que mas da_

es que con ron tenemos una noticia.

-mione! Que haces? Deja que ellos les digan – me susurro de nuevo ron.

- pobres ron, hacemos como que nos queremos ir a vivir juntos y la unica opcion que tienen harry y gin es irse a vivir juntos; no seas asi..- dije mas bajo aun.

-como tu digas…

- se podrian dejar de susurrar tanto y decirnos de una vez!- dijo esta vez george.- aunque hablo por todos los weasleys por que todas las miradas estaban sobre nosotros.

-vamoss, hablen.-dijo charlie.

-si! Es que ron y yo decidimos irnos a vivir juntos para qu..

- oh por dios!- dijo la señora weasley digo molly corriendo a abrazarnos – yo sabia que iban a terminar juntos! Siempre lo supe, va todos!creo que ron no podria estar con alguien mejor que vos! Todo el tiempo lo supe, sisi solo estaba esperando el momento que uno se decidiera a actuar.

-MAMA!mama!-exclamo ron cuando se pudo liberar del abrazo- no la dejaste terminar!- dijo aun mas rojo que su pelo.

-es que me emocione hijo..

- emmm, si bueno como estaba diciendo, con ron decidimos ir a vivir juntos para que harry y ginny pudieran pasar mas tiempo juntos. Por que aunque tuvimos que convencerlos de que ustedes estarian bien con la idea, no soportaba tener que escuchar a harry-me dirigí a mi mejor amigo y amiga con mi mejor mirada de " perdónenme" – dando arrumacos a gin cuando no tengo un novio que haga lo mismo, verdad ron?

-eh si harry te pones terriblemente denso a veces.

-bueno herms eso se puede arreglar –dijo george dandole una mirada significativa a ron._ No puedo creer que me este ruborizando de nuevo._

-bueno… y que piensan?-dije dirigiéndome a toda la familia weasley.

-me parece buena idea, ahora ron me tendras que contar todas las cosas que hermione te enseñe sobr los muggles esta bien?

-si papa- dijo ron rodando los ojos,

_Fiuuuu, ahora de verdad va a pasar! Voy a vivir con ron!_


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

Y así ya había pasado una semana desde el almuerzo en la madriguera y hoy ron trae las cosas para mudarse.no puedo creerlo, dentro de unas horas, ron va a estar viviendo conmigo!_miss silicona 0, hermione 2!_

_-_mione!-gritaron, si ron quien mas me dice así

Salí de mi pieza para ir a la sala donde venia cargando grandes cajas.

-la cama y todo lo demás lo relucí para guardarlo en estas cajas; y se que no te gustaría que las traiga levitando por todo el edificio así que las tengo q traer yo-me dijo haciéndose el dolido.

-jaja bueno haber déjame ayudarte.

-voy a dormir en el cuarto de ginny?

_-bueno si queres podes dormir conmigo, no me molestaría en lo mas mínimo-dije con un guiño._

_- me encataria – y me agarro por la cintura para darme un beso q prácticamente podria dejar a cualquiera sin aire._

-

-voy a dormir en el cuarto de ginny? ..mione?

-eh? Ahh sisi, cualquier cosa el mió esta al lado, tenemos el baño en común.

-ok

Estuvimos al menos unas 3 horas acomodando todo, la magia hubiera sido mas rapido pero cual es la gracia si no podes revisar sus cosas?

El día pasó sin mucho mas y como estaba acostada decidi acostarme.

-ronnie me voy a dormir,-dije entre medio de bostezos.

-si yo tambien mione.

-buenas noches-dije dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Apoye mi cabeza en la almohada de plumas y ni me acuerdo cuando me dormi, ronestaba diciendo que me amaba y que siempre lo habia hecho( nuevamente).pero (nuevamente) el momento se rompio cuando abri mis ojos._perfecto! otra tormenta! Las tormentas no me dan miedo, las tormentas no me dan miedo Todo esta bien, sino ron va a pensar que soy un tonta, sisi todo esta bien, no escucho los truenos nada de nada, todo esta bien…_

ron ron-susurre

-eh? –dijo medio dormido

-ronnie, soy yo- abrio los ojos

-mione? Que pasa?

-es que veras, yo es que- dije todo calorada_ gracias q estuviera todo oscuro._

-si?-dijo todavía dormido

-jeje es que…

-ah! Ya se! Todavía te dan miedo las tormentas como en hogwarts-dijo al fina dandose cuenta que afuera parecia que habia una guerra por los truenos que habia.

-si-dije en un susurro.

-bueno, veni aca-dijo abriendome el cubrecama.

Me acoste a su lado y sin dejar de mirarlo le dije..

-soy una tonta no?

-si, pero una tonta adorable, ahora durmamos que a lña noche planeamos en salir y hay que estar descansados.

-si… gracias ronnie.

-porque?

-por ser vos.

Otro trueno! Me estremeci toda! Es que no saben que fuerte que fue!

-ya mione, veni aca-dijo pasando un brazo por la cintura para abrazarme.

-que sueñes con los angelitos..

_Siempre sueño con uno._

A la mañana desperte por el rayo del sol que se pasaba por la ventana. Todavía seguian los brazos de ron enrollados por mi cintura._ Esto si que es un buen despertarr_

-ronnie?

-ummmm-dijo todavía dormido

-que hora es?

-nose-dijo aforrándose mas a mi cintura.

CRACK! Y la puerta se abrió de repente.

Todavía seguía con la cara enfrentando a la ventana y los brazos de ron por mi cintura cuando…

-que diablos significa esto!

Los dos nos dimos vuelta apresuradamente, para encontrarnos con mary.

-contéstame ron! primero no me entero que te mudabas si no me aparecia en tu departamento! Y ahora te encuentro en la cama con esta mujerzuela que haces llamar tu mejor amiga.ja ! que mejor amiga!

-oye! Cuida a quien le decis mujerzuela**! mujerzuela!**-dije levantándome de la cama

-y como queres que te llame si te encuentro en la cama con MI novio?

-en primer lugar es mi mejor amigo! Y no tiene nada de malo! Como si hubiéramos hecho algo!

-ja! Contame otro chiste asi esta vez me rio! No voy a permitir que mi ronnie viva con vos, asi que ron junta tus cosas! No hay necesidad de que vivas acá , en mi departamento hay lugar suficiente.

-ron?-dije_ esta mujer ya me esta atacando los nervios._

-ron! Decidi es ella o yo!-dijo colérica Mari.

-ella-hablo por primera vez ron.

-como dijiste ¿?- pregunto incredula.

-dije ella, E-L-L-A. dijo parandose de la cama y poniendo un brazo en mis hombros.

_Hermione 100000000000000 miss silicona 0! Ja!me hubiera puesto a hacer el baile de la victoria pero iba a quedar mal ._

-pero ronnie…

-ronnie nada, no me gusta que vos me digas asi; y me pediste que eligiera, bueno yo elegi, la elegi a ella, mi mejor amiga. Se acabo.

-pero…

-pero nada, chau.

-espero que los dos nunca terminen juntos!

-aja, chau!

Y con otro crack la figura de mary desaparecio.

-ronnie.. digo ron-dije deprisa.

-no mione,vos me podes decir asi, pero de ella no lo soportaba.

-gracias-dije sonrojandome-lo siento que te pelearas con mary, nunca debi haber venido ._a quien engaño! Pero bueno.._

-no pasa nada mione, todavía no se como pudo suponer que la iba a elegir a ella antes que vos.

-bueno pero yo no queria causarte problemas.

- vos nunca sos un problema. Dijo retirando( a mi pesar) el brazo de mis hombros.

Lo mire y no pude soportarlo, lo abraze lo mas fuerte que pude .

-por que fue eso?- dijo cuando rompimos el abrazo.

-es que era inevitable no hacerlo, me voy a bañar y te recomiendo que te cambies sino capaz q entra alguien y te ve asi …

-asi como?-dijo confuso.

-asi.. dije

Se miro y pude notar como sus orejas se iban oscureciendo para dar color al rojo de su pelo.

-ehh sii –dijo rascandose la nuca_ señal que esta nervioso._

-por mi no pasa nada no es que me importe o algo, yo por si llegaba a entrar alguien que se ofendiera por verte en boxers._ D verdad por i quedate asi todo el dia, es una vista bastante placentera._

-sisi ahora me cambio

-bueno…

-mione?

-si?

-es que necesito que te vayas para que me pueda cambiar…

-sisi , perdon. Nos vemos- dije roja._ Por q le tenia que estar mirando a su musculoso cuerpo! Bueno con todo lo que paso si sigue asi, va a ser un buen dia; espero_


	6. Chapter 6

_Cap 6_

Sali de el baño, me cambie y fui a el living, solo para ver que estaba haciendo ron que podia causar tanto ruido. En el living no estaba, en al cocina…

-ron?

-si?

-que estas haciendo?

-preparándote el desayuno que mas-dijo al mismo tiempo q sacaba dos tostadas de la tostadora.

-gracias –dije parandome al lado para inspeccionar que no estuviera haciendo ninguna" comida" que me produjera visitar san mungo.

-que vamos a hacer hoy?-pregunto, dandome a probar una de las tostadas con ,no me pregunten que tiene arriba, no lo quiero saber.

-yo iba a ir de shoping con gin, asi nos comprabamos algo para salir- dije después de tragar la deliciosa, si estaba rica de verdad, tostada de ron.

-oh.. esta bien-dijo un poco desilusionado.

-pero no creo que tarde mucho, cuando vuelva me quedo con vos.

-ok, gracias mione-dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla.

-de de nada- dije cuando pude despertar de la fantasía donde ese beso iba a mi boca en vez de mi maldita mejilla _.por lo menos hay que conformarse._

La mañana con gin me dejo exhausta. Por merlin es una compradora compulsiva!

No se como acepte comprarme eso para hoy a la noche.

Comimos el almuerzo los cuatro juntos. Y después nos quedamos haciendo nada, pero el hacer nada es divertido no me malinterpreten, con ron teniamos que desaparecer o algo cuando veiamos a harry y ginny comenzando a intercambiar saliva.

En el momento que estabamos discutiendo como ibamos a hacer a la noche, un picoteo se oyo en la cocina; una lechuza dejo una carta sobre la mesa y emprendio vuelo nuevamente.

_Queridos harry,ginny,won-won, granger(_empecé a leer en voz alta)

_Hola! Como esta mi pareja preferida, el chico mas lindo del mundo y la ex prefecta perfecta!_

_Les escribo para informarles que hoy festejo mi cumpleaños, nos vamos a reunir en mi casa, ya reserve un dj ,barman todo! Va a estar espectacular! Mas si ustedes van!_

_Va a ser un gran reencuentro!_

_Espero verlos._

_Kisses, lav_

_Pd: won-won espero que estés soltero._

-ja no lo puedo creer

-que hacemos? Vamos?-pregunto harry

-y van a estar todos… hace mucho q no los veo, para mi tendríamos que ir.

-como ustedes quieran-dije avatida-_mis mejores amigos no me apoyan! No se dan cuenta que desde sexto con lavander nos odiamos por cierto pelirrojo que tengo al lado!_

-si estaria genial ver a todos de nuevo, pero yo hago lo que hace hermione , ella se lleva mal…

_Ah! Claro! Ahora yo tengo que tomar la decisión!_

-bueno si quieren vamos, total ibamos a salir igual , no veo al diferencia-_lavander en la misma habitación que ron ,tratando de tener algo con el puede llegar a ser la diferencia!_

Como a eso de las ocho nos fuimos a cambiar por que a las diez habia que estar en lo de esay gin queria hacerme un "cambio de look".

Ginny solo se sento para maquillarse, yo era la que necesitaba mas tiempo, después de todo el cambio iba a ser mio. Salimos para encontrarnos con los chicos que estaban hablando en el living.

Harry fue el primero que nos vio, y se levanto de un salto para ir con ginny.

-estas hermosa amor- le dijo-vos tambien herms, parecen dos modelos-al mismo tiempo que nos agarraba la mano y nos hacia dar una vuelta para demostrarle a ron lo linda que estabamos._gin hizo un buen trabajo._

Mire a ron expectante, no era muy usual en mi vestirme asi.

Ginny me habia obligado por poco a comprarme y aponerme esa ropa.

Botas altas negras,una pollera de jean, una m-i-n-i-f-a-l-d-a ¡!- y una remera tambien negra con un escote , ehh se podria decir pronunciado, sin espaldas.

La cara de ron … no la podia descifrar.

-guau, estan hermosas.

-gracias-dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo, aunque no pude esconder que mis mejillas se tornaran coloradas.

-esperen un momento-dijo harry serio- no piensan que voy a dejar que mi novia y mi "hermana" salgan con esa ropa, todo el mundo las va a mirar!

-coincido con harry, estan muy lindas pero vayan a cambiarse.

_Tan tipico._

-esa es la parte donde es imprensindible que vos me agarres por la cintura y si alguien me ve o dice algo ya sabes que hacer-dijo gin abrazandolo.

-bueno vos asunto arreglado gin, y con herms? Esa pollera es corta, ponete un par de jeans.

-ni lo sueñes, yo me quede con esta ropa.

-pero todos te van a mirar.

-………

-uf! Bueno pero si alguno te mira de una forma no muy adecuada se las va a tener que ver conmigo.

- jajaja esta bien podes ser mi caballero hoy_ y toda la vida , no tengo problema._

-euuuu vengan! Que se va a hacer tarde!-grito gin con harry desde la puerta.

-milady-dijo afreciendome el brazo

Le sonrei dulcemente al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba mi brazo con el suyo.

-vamos?

-vamos

Asi que todos salimos del departamento, después de estar unos 15 minutos caminando en el tiempo el cual muchos nos decian cosas ehhh groseras, y algunas halagadoras pero ron lo hacia ver como si me hubieran faltado el respeto causando que casi se tirara ensima de unos 6 tipos mas o menos para " darle su merecido por decir tales cosas"; y al fin estabamos parados en la puerta de la casa de lavander.

Yo no pensaba tocar el timbre, ni lo sueñes, si es posible me queria ir de ahí ya mismo asi que cuando estuvimos unos cinco minutos ahí en la puerta ,ginny tuvo que dejar de besar a harry para darse cuenta que todavía no habiamos entrado y lanzar un resoplido para tocar el timbre.

Y si, nos tenia que abrir ella, la que hizo que en sexto sintiera que me clavaban un cuchillo en el invisible en el corazon cada vez que la veia con ron, la que justo en el momento que yo llegaba al cuarto se ponia a hablar de lo maravilloso que besaba , la que mas de una vez en septimo tiro " accidentalmente" el maquillaje en mis trabajos, la que habia hipnotizado a ron por unos meses, lav-lav, la chismosa mas grande de hogwarts, la estupida que anotaba cual seria su "caza" de la semana…

Lavander brown estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, vaso en mano, con un vestido ajustadisimo y tan corto que era lo mismo solo llevar ropa interior.

Lo unico que paso por mi cabeza fue que si habia un pastel de cumpleaños, alguien ( alguien que cuando nadie me viera le daria una gran felicitación) le incrustara su cara en el pastel.

- won-won-_ oh por merlin ya empezamos con los sobrenombres. _dijo al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba para abrazar a ron , haciendo que dejaramos de estar brazo-en –brazo.

-hola lavander, feliz cumpleaños-dijo ron al mismo tiempo que se tiraba para atrás.

-hola ginny, harry… y granger no pense que ibas a venir-dijo la arpia.

-yo tampoco-murmure- los chicos dijeron que iba a ser una gran oportunidad para ver a todos asi que aca estoy- dije desafiante

-ah, perfecto-dijo en tono ironico-pasen pasen

Cuando entramos vimos que la casa de lavander se habia convertido en un boliche, donde pienso que estaba el living se habia transformado en una gran pista de baile pero todavía habia algunos sillones donde algunas parejas estaban emmm cariñosas, y atrás habia una barra donde se podia notar que era la cocina.

por que no vamos a la barra?-dijo ron acercandose a mi oido por que la musica estaba muy fuerte.

bueno, harry y gin?

-se deben haber ido por ahí-dijo al mismo tiempo que levantaba los hombros.

-ok, vamos.

Cuando llegamos a la barra habia varias caras conocidas, estuvimos hablando con dean y lee un buen rato ; ron se decidio a pedir tekila, brindamos, me puse sal en al mano , trate de no oler lo tome, y limon.._puaj! mi garganta!_

creo que nunca mas voy a tomar eso!- le dije haciendo cara de asco con todavía la sensación que algo me estaba quemando la garganta.

Me correspondio con esa sonrisa tan sexy que hace que se me debiliten las rodilllas.

-uno mas! Este va a saber mas rico!prometido-me dijo _ como cree que me puedo resisitri a esos ojos!_

- bu bueno pero el ultimo eh! Sino me vas a tener que llevar cargando a casa.

-si, debilucha

-jajaja que gracioso.

Volvi a ponerme sal y a tomar el segundo tekila esta vez con la mano temblorosa, lo tome si tenia razon, ja! No puedo creer que este alegre con dos tekilas nada mas! Que poca resistencia alcoholica!

-mione estas bien?

-si roncito jijijji-_ no me puedo estar riendo asi!_

-won-won! Te habia perdido-le dijo el diabñlo encarnado abrazandolo-vamos a bailar.

- no puedo, ahora estoy hablando con hermione.

- bueno pero que se busque alguien para bailar ella, a espera , sigue siendo la misma rata de biblioteca que lo unico que sabe hacer es estudiar y hablar de libros- dijo el diablo encarnado con sorna

- cuanto te apuesto que puedo conquistar a cualquiera –dije lanzando chispas por los ojos_ maldito maldito alcohol y las cosas que me hace decir_

- ese chico de ahí-dijo señalando a un rubio que estaba hablando con dos chicas.

-ok- dije tomando un vaso de whisky de fuego.

- no lo tenes que hacer para probar nada- me dijo ron

-si lo tengo que hacer

-emm hola!-le dije

Paro de hablar con las dos chicas que me miraron enfadadas y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-hola, como te llamas?

-hermione, vos?

- luke, como es que no te conocia, siempre conozco a las chicas hermosas-dijo guiñandome un ojo a la vez que me daba una vuelta.

Me sonroje, no se si por el halago o por que podia sentir que ron me estaba clavando la mirada para ver que hacia.

Nose como paso pero a los minutos estabamos bailando en la pista, creo que el alcohol influyo mucho para que me comporte asi. Cada vez que alguien pasaba con la bandeja de bebida tomaba lo que sea. Y después de lo que fue mi quinto whisky de fuego, note que ron y lavander estaban bailando. Bueno ron nada mas bailaba , lavander se le tiraba ensima_ la muy zorra! Si alguien va a bailar con ron esa soy yo._

Si las miradas mataran lavander estaria muerta unas 23 veces y contando.

Le pique el hombro para que se diera vuelta.

Por mas borracha que este se podia notar la cara de odio.

-que queres?- me dijo pausando su baile de mujerzuela.

48 y contando…

-pss que sha gane la apuesta y ahora yo quiero bailar con ron.

-ron esta bailando conmigo

-pero sho quiero bailar con ron

Tome a ron del brazo y lo jale hacia mi.

-puedo bailar con voshh ronnie?

- si me salvas de lavander cualquier cosa.

-te salvo, si bailamos los dos juntos.

-bueno

La musica cambio para dar lugar a una melodía lenta romantica._ Perfecto_

Tire mis brazos sobre su cuello, mientras el agarraba con cuidado mi cintura.

_Podria seguir bailando asi hasta que salga el sol._

Me aferre mas a ron y por su hombro pude ver a lavander mirandonos con odio, ahora era mi turno de morirme con su mirada, pero no le di importancia ; total yo estaba bailando con el y el mundo se podria acabar ahí mismo que no me iba a dar cuenta.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap7

-bailasssss muy bien ronnie- le dije al oido.

-es por que vos me estas llevando

-psss sabes lo que me encanta de vos?que siempre me haces sentir bien, aunque tenga ganas de llorar siempre me sacas una sonrisa aunque sea chiquitita chiquitita.

-jajaja cuanto tomaste?

-shoo?mm dos tekilas, 5 vasos de whisky de fuego…

-mione! Como vas a tomar tanto! Vos nunca tomas

-perrrro vos estabas ahí con lavander y yo tenia que conquistar a ese chico y

-y nada, nos vamos a casa.

-perrro sho quiero seguir bailando asi con vos.

-ese es el alcohol hablando, dale vamos.

Y asi nos fuimos , sin saludar a lavander, caminando para que tomara aire. Cuando llegamos a nuestro departamento ron me dio un vaso con agua con una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza que me iba provocar haber tomado tanto-

-bueno, vamos a la cama-dijo una vez que me habia terminado el vaso.

-juntos?-pregunte con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-no, te llevo para que note pase nada, no te choques con algo o algo asi-dijo con las orejas coloradas por mi propuesta.

-ufaaa yo queria que durmieras conmigo, tus brazos musculosos por mi cintura, nunca te lo habia dicho pero eresss una hermosura.

-estas diciendo eso por lo que tomaste, dale vamos.

-adonde vos quieras ronnie.

Me acosteen mi cama y el pelirrojo de mis sueños me tapo delicadamente, me beso la mejilla y me deseo buenas noches, pero cuando se estaba llendo lo llame.

.ronnie?

-si mione?-dijo parado en el marco de la puerta

-no te podes quedar conmigo? Solo por hoy.

-pero

-por favor ronnie- dije haciendole puchero.

-bueno bueno, a ver movete.

-gracias

Cuando se acosto, vale recalcar en sus boxers, _bueno después de todo siempre lo veo_ _asi pero_ , mis pensamientos se bloquearon cuando senti que me abrazaba . apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho pensando que momentos como estos valian la pena recordar pero siempre eran los mismos momentos, nunca pasaba nada mas y nunca iba a pasar nada si no hacia algo.

-me queres ronnie?

-si mione mucho.

-pero yo digo si me queres de querer .

-si, ya te dije

-pero no , por q vos me queres como amiga/amigo y yo te quiero como algo mas.y se que nunca me vas a llegar a querer pero podemos seguir siendo amigos por que nada me doleria mas que no me quisieras ni como solo eso.

-mione no sabes lo que decis

-shhh! Si se lo que digo, te quiero, te quiero y ereshhhh el centrooo de mi corazón jiji-

-mione..

-mione nada ¡! Si yo te digo que te amo es por que lo siento y no me tenes que contestar nada no importa nada mas no quiero q no arruine nuestra amistad por que

-me podes dejar hablar!-dijo apoyandose en la cama con los codos mirandome irritadamente.

- shooo la considero una de las cosas mas lindas que tengo y

No pude terminar mi discurso por que unos labios se interpusieron , y no cualquier labios! Los de ron! Me tomo de sorpresa , pero ni bien reaacione le correspondi . no queria que ese beso se terminara nunca, algo que tantos años habia querido hacer , tantos años mirando esos labios y al fin poder besarlos era como si tu mayor sueño se cumpliera y sabia que en el momento que nos separaramos me iba a volver adictiva a esa boca.

-yo, yo tambien te amo- dijo entreconrtadamente por que no paraba de darle besos.

Y si el beso era mi mayor sueño, esas palabras significaban mucho mas.

Nose como paso pero me encontre ya en ropa interior, buscando nuevamente esos labios deliciosos de los que ya no habia escapatoria .

-mione, espera-dijo poniendo su mano en mi boca.

-quiero que mañana recuerdes esto y no se si vas apoder.

-sisi lo voy a recordar.-dije atentando a comenzar nuevamente con el banquete de besos.

-se que no va a ser asi., mañana hablamos mione.

-yo…

-hasta mañana-dijo dandome otro gran beso, paso su brazo nuevamente por mi cintura y cerro los ojos.

_Anotacion mental: acordarme esto asi puedo seguirlo mañana._

_Oi! Mi cabeza! No puedo creer que haya tomado tanto, nunca mas voy a tomar una gota de alcohol en mi vida. Eh? Que demo… ron?_

Me di vuelta, para encontrarme una vez mas con esa cara.esa cara que cambio tanto y al mismo tiempo no cambio nada desde la primera vez que la vi cuando tenia once años con la nariz llena de tierra. Lancé una sonrisa a la nada acordandome de cuando nos conocimos.

-mmmm mione-dijo todavía dormido.

_Esta soñando conmigo! Nono imposible._

Senti que de golpe sacaba su brazo de mi cintura. Se sentaba en la cama y salia de la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido por si estaba dormida.

_Que le pasa?_

Me acurruque en la cama tratando de seguir durmiendo pero ya estaba despierta y no habia posibilidad de que me durmiera después de estar prácticamente una media hora mirando a ron.

Bostece y perezosamente Sali de mi confortable cama para pisar el suelo frio de mi habitación. Parecia que en mi cabeza estaba tocando una orquesta para nada placentera de ser escuchada y no se queria ir. Me puse la bata y Sali para la cocina donde suponia que iba a encontrar a ron.

Si., es tan predecible.

-hola ronnie-dije al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla y me agarraba la cabeza con una mano._estupida resaca!_

-ho hola mione- dijo algo nervioso

-pasa algo?

-n no no

-bueno, no sabes algun hechizo para la resaca como nunca pense que me iba a pasar nunca tome que seria importante de aprender.

-emmm si.- fue a buscar su varita y dsp de un simple movimiento y conjuro la orquesta que habia en mi cabeza se habia esfumado. Gracias a merlin!

-gracias ronnie

-y que te parecio la fiesta de lavander?-dijo sentándose en la mesa trayendo los platos con el desayuno.

-bien lo que recuerdo, lo ultimo creo que fue es tipo que ni me acuerdo el nombre y después haber bailado con vos?

- ah-dijo con un tono de decepción en su voz.

-por que? Vos me trajiste a casa?

-sisi- dijo jugando con el desayuno que le quedaba.

-no te acordas de nada después de eso?- pregunto mirandome directamente a los ojos.

-no-dije haciendo fuerzas por recordar algo pero no podia.

-bueno, cuando te acuerdes decime si?

-pero por que?es algo importante?

-cuando te acuerdes , si es que te acordas, hacemelo saber.-dijo con una sonrisa timida

-pero por que no me lo podes decir vos! Ron? Ronald weasley! Veni aca en este instante y me decis!

-no pienso hacerlo.- dijo ya irritado.

-pero…

-me voy a lo de harry y gin a ver que hacen , mas tarde vuelvo.

_Rghhhhhhhh nolo puedo creer! Que puede ser tannn importante? Fuimos a la fiesta de la lavander, estuve un tiempo con ese chico…… baile con ron. Nada mas!_

_Si nada mas._

_Y si le dije algo?_

_No no imposible, si no no me estaria hablando. Se habria enojado por romper la amistad si, asi que no paso nada no le dije nada de nada.No? _

_Pero y si lo hice? Nononononono! Yo nunca le diria algo sobre mis sentimientos pero no estaba muy bien que digamos para que mi cabeza me retuviera de hacer alguna estupidez._

_Esta decidido hoy mismo voy a averiguar que es eso que me tengo que acordar cueste lo que cueste. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Cap8_

Toda la semana lo único que rondaba por mi cabeza era como averiguar que había pasado esa noche. Pero no se me ocurría nada.

Ron seguía sin querer decirme, y estaba mas distante.

Me frustraba no poder averiguar, no sabia como, en mis años de hogwarts cuando no sabia algo mi primer instinto era ir a la biblioteca pero esto no lo podía encontrar

En un libro.

O capaz si, algún hechizo que te haga recordar… nada, no se me ocurría nada.

Mire nuevamente el techo de mi pieza sin quererlo me dormí, no me había dado cuenta que no había dormido bien en toda la semana, día y noche lo unico que podia pensar era en el. Y cuando no lo estaba, buscaba cosas para relacionarlas y volvia la rutina de concentrarme solamente en ese dia, pero nada de nada.

Me desperto el grito de gin desde el linving.

_Eso! Como no lo habia pensado antes! Gin debe saber algo_

-gin?

-herms, hace un buen rato que te estoy llamando, dormias?

- no –dije bostezando-bueno me quede dormida

-bueno vuelvo mas tarde, segui durmiendo

-NO!

Ginny me miro con cara extraña y cerro de nuevo la puerta .

-bueno…

-ehh gin yo te queria preguntar algo

-bueno deci- dijo sentadose en el sillon mirandome expectante.

-jejeje-rei nerviosamente

-aja….

-y como estas? Las cosas con harry bien?el departamento en orden? Las vacaciones?

El dia esta lindo no? Adelgazaste? por q te ves mas delgada. Viste a tu ma..

-herms herms! Espera! A ver, estoy bien. Las cosas con harry no podrian estar mejor.el departamento bien en este momento un poco desordenadolas vacaciones las estoy disfrutando.el dia esta hermoso aunque con el viento que hay en 5 min quedas despeinada y es posible que adelgacé un poco ;si creo q si.

-ohh me alegroo.

-bueno ahora preguntame lo que de verdad querias preguntar.

-eso era..

-hermione…

-bueno bueno-dije al fin sentandome al lado suyo-es que te acordas del dia de la fiesta de lavander?

-mm sisi una gran fiesta si me preguntas.la pase bien a pesar de que al haya hecho esa, con harry bailamos toda la noche…

-sisi bueno, la cosa es que yo tome … demasiado digamos.

-eso lo se.

-si?_puede saberlo._

-sisi nos dijo ron el otro dia.no pense que iba a llegar el dia en que vos estuvieras borracha.

- ja ja- dije rodando los ojos.- y ron dijo algo sobre eso? Dije en un intento de sonar lo mas casual posible.

-si, que habia tenido que traerte hasta aca.

-nada mas?-dije perdiendo las esperanzas

-no creo que no

-ahhh-dije con decepcion.

-que nos tendria que haber contado algo mas?

-es que no lo se! No se si tendria algo para contar o no! Por que tome tanto que a la mañana lo ultimo que me acordaba era ,creo, que estaba bailando con el y después por mas que trate no puedo acordarme de nada.-dije a punto de llorar.

-shh shh herms, bueno a decir la verdad como que oi a ron y harry hablando al otro dia en la mañana.pero cuando pregunte el estupido de mi hermano no me queria decir nada.decia que eran " cosas de hombres"-largo un resoplido- por que pensas q pudo llegar a pasar algo?

-por que a la mañana siguiente estaba en la cama con ron y el se levanto y-asi le relate toda la historia a gin desde ese momento , toda la semana como mi cabeza por poco se habia prendido fuego de tanto que habia pensado.

-ohh por merlin! Mira si paso algo!-dijo con los ojos abiertos

-por eso estoy asi!gin tenes que ayudarme!

-bueno bueno dejame pensar….

5min

10min

12 min

-ginn!

-ya esta!

_Oh! Gracias al cielo! _

La mire expectante.

-que es?

-bueno los gemelos-_los gemelos?_-hace mas o menos unas semanas me estaban diciendo de este nuevo caramelo que inventaron..

-aja

-pero no se si lo terminaron-dijo pensando

-bueno bueno y que hace el caramelo.

-ah si, bueno el caramelo es para cuando tomas de mas, como tu caso, y después no te podes acordar de nada debido a la borrachera.lo que hace al tomarlo es por un periodo de una hora creo te muestra lo que paso.

_Ohhh los amo! Los gemelos son mis gemelos preferidos en todo el mundo!_

-y que estamos esperando aca!-dije agarrando mi bolso.

-yo no puedo ir…dije que estaba aca un rato y después volvia.

-bueno como sea.gracias gin-dije dandole un abrazo ligero-trata de que harry te cuente algo por favor.

-bueno trato amiga.

Y con un plop apareci en frente de la tienda los sortilegios weasley.

Respire profundamente y abri la puerta que sono dando a conocer que un cliente habia ingresado.inmediatamente una voz familiar me saludo.

-bienvenido a…..herms!-dijo fred al levantar la vista de un libro que parecia tener los registros de las compras de la tienda.

-fred? Acaso vino.. herms!-dijo george pasando por el mostrador para darme un calido abrazo.

-como les va?

-bien, mejor imposible-dijero al mismo tiempo.

-y decinos a que se debe el placer de esta visita.

-que no puedo querer venir a ver a mis gemelos favoritos?

-jajaja por supuesto cuña pero nos tomaste por sorpresa nada mas.

_Cuña, _ese apodo ya lo tenia desde hace varios años .al principio les decia que no me digan mas asi por que yo lo unico que era de ron era amiga.pero siguieron,asi que bueno ya era algo asimilado, no me molestaba al contrario me gustaba que la familia de ron me quiera como su novia.

-bueno es que aparte de visitarlos vine por que necesito preguntar por uno de sus inventos..-dije con las mejillas encendidas.

Se miraron uno a otro con la mirada de " no-puedo-creerlo"

-sisi ya se que les parece raro , pero es que de verdad lo necesito.-dije poniendome mas roja todavía.

-bueno decinos en que te podemos ayudar cuña entonces-dijo fred.

-gin me hablo de este nuevo invento que habian hecho para poder recordar que paso después de una borrachera.

-si es nuestro mas reciente invento.

- vendria a cumplir la funcion de un pensadero pero esta mejorado y nada mas es para esa ocacion.

-es como un pensadero por que tenes que pensar en los ultimos acontecimientos de esa noche.

-te transporta a el lugar el tiempo y todo lo demas del hecho.

-vos vas a presenciar lo que paso pero tu otro yo no te puede ver ni nada .

-el efecto dura hasta que ya tengas memoria de lo que paso después de haber tomado

-y eso es todo?-no george?

-si creo.

-guauu y cuanto cuesta?

-10 galeons.

-10 galeons?

-y si es un recurso valioso que estamos dando.

-pero como sos nuestra cuña preferida te lo damos gratis.

-jaj no es para mi-dije riendo nerviosamente.

-a no? Y para quien es se supone?

-es para una amiga , si eso, y bueno como ginny me comento y como ella estaba desesperada dije"por que no comprarselo para que pueda ver que paso?"

Se miraron , me miraron y se rieron.

-eres la peor mentirosa del mundo-dijo fred limpiándose una lagrima por causa de la risa.

-si cuña te vamos a tener que enseñar a mentir.

-bueno bueno, es para mi y? algun dia iba a tomar de mas se podria decir.

Tomen-dije entregandoles 10 galeons.

-no no como te vamos a cobrar, la familia no se le cobra , menos a nuestra cuña preferida.

-oye pero eso no cuenta para ron, el si tiene q pagar todo. Por las dudas decile que lo pagaste.

-sisi no se preocupen.

-bueno entonces toma-dijo agarrando un caramelo de uno de los estantes que decia para mayores de 18 años-espero que te sirva- dijo george.

-gracias chicos!son los mejores!-dije dandoles una estrujante abrazo.

-de nada cuña-dijeron al mismo tiempo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-bueno mejor me voy.

-chau

Y con otro plop desapareci y me encontre en mi habitación con un caramelo en la mano.

Lo mire detenidamente tenia las instrucciones y venia adherido a una nota:

_Los gemelos weasleys se orgullesen de presentarle este caramelo._

_Solo debe pensar en el ultimo acontecimiento de esa noche que recuerde y nuestro ingenioso invento hara el resto.el efecto es de tiempo inderteminado; ya que usted podra ver todas las memorias que no recuerda de ese momento en adelante._

_Esperamos poderlo haber ayudado._

_Cordialmente fred y george weasley._

-de verdad son ingeniosos-dije por lo bajo.

_Bueno aca va._pensando en ese maravilloso baile de ron me metí el caramelo en la boca al poco tiempo senti como todo a mi alrededor temblaba y me encontraba en una calle, cuando ahí me vi a mi misma y a ron.

_No puedo creer que me haya vestido asi_, pensaba al mismo tiempo que caminaba al lado de ron que estaba ahora abriendo la puerta del departamento para que yo pudiera pasar.

Me dio una vaso con agua con una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza seguramente

_-bueno, vamos a la cama-dijo una vez que me habia terminado el vaso._

_-juntos?-pregunte con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-no, te llevo para que note pase nada, no te choques con algo o algo asi-dijo con las orejas coloradas por mi propuesta._

_-ufaaa yo queria que durmieras conmigo, tus brazos musculosos por mi cintura, nunca te lo habia dicho pero eresss una hermosura._

_-estas diciendo eso por lo que tomaste, dale vamos._

_-adonde vos quieras ronnie._

No pude haber dicho eso! Esta decidido no tomas mas en mi vida.

Los segui a mi habitación y vi como me acoste y ron me tapo delicadamente dandome un beso en la mejilla pero cuando estaba por irse lo llame.

_ronnie?_

_-si mione?-dijo parado en el marco de la puerta_

_-no te podes quedar conmigo? Solo por hoy._

_-pero_

_-por favor ronnie- dije haciendole puchero._

_-bueno bueno, a ver movete._

_-gracias_

Que descarada que estaba!

Se acosto en sus boxers y me abrazo.vi como apoyaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo.

_-me queres ronnie?- _pregunte

_-si mione mucho._

_-pero yo digo si me queres de querer ._

_-si, ya te dije_

_-pero no , por q vos me queres como amiga/amigo y yo te quiero como algo mas.y se que nunca me vas a llegar a querer pero podemos seguir siendo amigos por que nad me doleria mas que no me quisieras ni como solo eso._

_-mione no sabes lo que decis_

_-shhh! Si se lo que digo, te quiero, te quiero y ereshhhh el centrooo de mi corazón jiji-_

_-mione.._

_-mione nada ¡! Si yo te digo que te amo es por que lo siento y no me tenes que contestar nada no importa nada mas no quiero q no arruine nuestra amistad por que_

_-me podes dejar hablar!- _ron habia levantado la voz. No se como voy a hacer para mirarlo ahora que le dije lo que sentia.-ron se apoyo sobre sus codos y veia como miraba irritadamente a la hermione que tenia al lado. Que vale recalcar tenia un estado deplorable.

_shooo la considero una de las cosas mas lindas que tengo _

deje de respirar por 5 min al ver que ron se acercaba y besaba a esa chica que tenia al lado. Nos habiamos besado. Nos habiamos besado! Pense al mismo tiempo que miraba como ese beso dulce se fue transformando en uno apasionado.

_-yo, yo tambien te amo- dijo entrecortadamente por que no paraba de darle besos_ a mi otro yo.

Si con el beso no pude respirar por 5 minutos ahora me podria haber muerto de asfixia.

Ron-me-habia-dicho-que-me-amaba.

Los besos se volvieron cada vez mas apasionados y admire como en menos de 10 minutos solamente estaba en ropa interior.

_mione, espera-dijo poniendo su mano en mi boca._

_-quiero que mañana recuerdes esto y no se si vas apoder._

_-sisi lo voy a recordar.-diej atentando a comenzar nuevamente con el banquete de besos._

_-se que no va a ser asi., mañana hablamos mione._

_-yo…_

_-hasta mañana-dijo dandome otro gran beso, paso su brazo nuevamente por mi cintura y cerro los ojos._

Todo volvio a temblar de nuevo y mi habitación aparecio una vez mas.

Me sente con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

Me habia besado con ron! Y me habia dicho que me amaba!

Empeze a dar saltitos y a gritar de lo contenta que estaba.

Sali de la habitación y decidi preparar una cena y decirle a ron que me acordaba.

Después de una hora de intenso trabajo ya estaba listo todo.

Al sentir el ruido de la llave en la puerta me pare con una sonrisa en el rostro esperando que mi pelirrojo entrara.me habia puesto un vestido lindo y me habia arreglado el pelo.

La manija de la puerta se comenzo a abrir.

Y mi sonrisa se borro al instante.

Ron entraba a el living pero de una forma posesiva lavander le agarraba el brazo.


	9. Chapter 9

**hola! bueno queria darles millones de gracias a los que leen la historia.me alegro que les guste.**

**espero que este cap sea de su agrado y que lo difruten**

**gracias de verdad!**

**florciss**

Cap 9

Me quede ahí parada sin saber que hacer o decir. Todo el departamento se habia inundado de un frio y para nada comodo silencio.

Las memorias de esa noche pasaban por mi cabeza, hasta llegue a pensar que cuando ron me decia que me amaba y me besaba era un sueño por que esto no podia estar pasando.por que aparecia ahora con ella?

Por que lavander aparecia otra vez cuando teniamos la oportunidad de empezar algo.

Otra vez esa entrometida podia arruinarlo todo como lo habia hecho en sexto año

-hola hermione- dijo aferrandose mas a su hermoso y musculoso brazo.

-hola lavander-dije , pero ni me esforze a poner esa sonrisa cinica que usaba para todas las novias de ron. Esto era diferente.

Ron seguia mirandome, cuando se dio cuenta de todo el decorado y la mesa puesta en el living de forma tan romantica rompio el nuevo silencio tan familiar que ya habia.

-que es esto?-dijo señalando la mesa con velas.

-es..

-estas esperando a alguien?-

-lo estaba esperando pero creo que nunca va a llegar.

-por que?-dijo mirandome fijo

-por que siempre alguno de los dos llega tarde, y hoy no fue la excepcion.

-hay que desconsiderados que son los hombres hoy en dia no?-dijo lavander haciendome sorna.

Asenti sin dejar de mirar los ojos celestes de ron.

-quien es?-dijo ron integrandose una vez mas.

-no lo conoces, pero creo que lo mejor seria que me diera por vencida-dije apunto de que una lagrima saliera .no podia llorar delante de ellos.

-mione- dijo avanzando , solatando a lavander y atentando a tomar mi brazo.

-no ronald-dije apartandome ya no pudiendo contener las lagrimas que me causaba verlo ahí con una chica que no fuera yo.

-sa sabes la cena ya esta lista asi que mejor los dejo solos asi no soy un estorbo- dije entre medio de las lagrimas.

-que? Dijo el idiota que tengo enterrado en mi corazon.

-que los dejo solos ronald.que la pasen espectacular. Y que tengan una fabulosa vida juntos.-dije si importarme el deje de sarcasmo en mi voz.

-mione, podes escuchar un segundo.

- dejame tranquila ronald.

Tome mi saco del perchero, y empuje a la idiota que me habia ganado una vez mas, que se habia quedado con el unico chico que de verdad amaba,una vez mas.

Sali sin escuchar las tontas cosas que ron me decia.

No podia quedarme, aunque de verdad lo deseaba.

Luchar por el…

Después de tantos años ya no podia. Después de tantas novias no podia poner mi mejor sonrisa y hacer que todo estaba bien en el maldito mundo cuando enrealidad todo se estaba cayendo a pedazos por el solo hecho que alguien mas iba a besarlo cuando yo no podria hacerlo, cuando alguien mas iba a abrazarlo , o cuando alguien mas iba a decirle que lo queria y deseaba pasar el resto de su vida con el … cuando yo aun queriendo no tenia la valentia para hacerlo.

Las calles de Londres parecian mas frias y solitarias que nunca a pesar de ser un viernes a la noche.

Y creo que el que invento la frase " el tiempo acompaña a tus emociones" no podia haber acertado mas.

En el momento que cruzaba la avenida principal un gota cayo sobre mi una vez inflado y enmarañado pelo castaño.

Dandome una advertencia de la lluvia que después de cinco minutos se largo sin piedad sobre todo Londres, dejandome empapada de pies a cabeza.

Pero no me importaba.

Después de caminar y caminar con la misma imagen en mi mente donde lavander caminaba por el altar y un pelirrojo la esperaba sonriente al otro extremo del pasillo alfombrado decidi irme a la casa de mis papas.

Donde mi mama iba a estar diciendome que todo iba a estar bien, que ron no sabia lo que se perdia y que ya se iba a dar cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo.

Donde mi papa iba a quedarse en el living esperando que terminemos la charla madre-hija para después invitarme a un café y a ver películas de disney viejas .cuando era chiquita era fanatica de todas esas películas y siempre que tenia tiempo me sentaba con mi papa a verlas y a pasar una tarde lluviosa en el sillon del living

Con dos "pop" desapareci y apareci de nuevo en la puerta principal de la casa.

Saque la llave que todavía tenia y abri la puerta pero todo estaba oscuro.

Como no me habia acordado, mis papas se habian ido de vacaciones.

Le mande una lechuza a gin diciendo que me iba a quedar todo el finde semana en la casa, que cuando pudiera me mandara ropa y que no se procupe. Que si podia iba a el almuerzo del domingo en la madriguera.

Me tome un relajante baño y me puse el unico pijama que encontre, un camisón bastante revelador y corto que mi prima me habia regalado cuando cumpli dieciocho años para que " seduciera a ese pelirrojo que aparecian en mis fotos de la mesa de luz".

Pero que no me habia atrevido a llevar a el departamento por que sabia que gin me iba a decir algo.

Como no tenia nada que hacer decidi que la rutina de los dias lluviosos parecia esplendida. Me puse en frente del gran televisor ya una vez habiendo seleccionado mis películas preferidas.

Ya habia pasado varias horas ahí con los clasicos que mas me gustaban y sin quererlo me quede dormida.

Me desperto el constante golpe en la puerta principal.

Mire por el visor que tenia y vi una cabellera pelirroja, gin seguramente me venia a traer ropa.

Le abri la puerta.

Weasley equivocado.

mione! Como me alegro que estes bien-dijo un ron empapado por la lluvia que seguia afuera .

-quien te dijo que estaba aca?-le dije mirando a cualquier lugar menos a sus ojos.

-gin, puedo pasar por favor?

-si.- dije haciendome a un lado para que pasara.

En ese instante una lechuza blanca entro por la puerta antes de que la cerrara.hegwid.

_Herms:_

_Mi hermano esta yendo para alla._

_De verdad se lo notaba preocupado me dijo que te estuvo buscando por unas horas y que ya no sabia donde encontrarte._

_Te aviso por si no queres abrirle si es que se pelearon._

_Perdon por la hora._

_Si no queres verlo no le abras la puerta si?_

_Mañana a la mañana te llevo la ropa o te la mando cuando se pase la tormenta._

_Besos amiga,_

_Gin_

Pues gracias gin, de verdad me sirvio que me hayas avisado pense revoleando los ojos.

-por que te fuiste asi?-dijo ron.

-por que no queria interrumpir en su cena romantica ronald.

-que cena romantica?- _por merlín_

-la que ibas a tener con lavander…

Se echo a reir sin importarle mi mirada de exasperación.

-a ver de que te estas riendo eh?-le dije ya enojada cuando no paro de reirse.

-es que… pensaste que yo y lavander…jajajjaa-

-hay por merlin ron! O te dejas de reir o te vas ya mismo de aca! Ya estoy harta de esto!-le dije cuando mi paciencia habia acabado por completo.

-no me quiero ir- dijo mirandome-

-bueno, lo lamento pero ahora no estoy de humor para tus chiquineladas.

-chiquilin? A ver quien fue la que salio corriendo del departamento.

-yo pero

-quien fue la que se puso a gritar

-yo pero

-quien fue la que saco conclusiones de la nada.

- esa si que no soy yo.

-ja ja no me hagas reir.

-no eran conclusiones apresuradas, te estaba tomando el brazo, entraban en el departamento.

- y eso que te importa eh?

-bueno es que…-mis mejillas se incendiaron .

-estabas celosa?-dijo levantando una ceja y sonriendome con suficiencia.

-ja ahora vos me haces reir a mi? Celosa yo?

Esa ceja levantada..

-bueno si y que! –dije ya desesperada.

-me alegro –dijo después de 5 minutos de tener nustras bocas cerradas.

-te alegras de que?

-de haber ayudado a lavander que se habia caido, y se habia torcido el pie en la calle y decirle que la podia acompañar hasta su casa por los polvos flu desde el departamento.

_Oh no pude haber sido mas tontaa._

Dio un paso quedando a solo centrimetos de mi.

-.. me alegro que estes celosa.

Levante mi viste del suelo para mirarlo.

Pero no sabia que decirle tenia tantas cosas y no sabia por que empezar.

-o osea que ustedes no volvieron?-dije con la voz temblorosa sintiendome mas tonta que nunca.

-no, por que veras yo quiero a esta chica, pero no se que hacer con ella.por que puede ser la mujer mas mandona que halla conocido en mi vida después de mi madre , puede ser realmente mala jugando al quiddicth , puede enojarse por cualquier cosa o sacar conclusiones absurdas .pero la amo y no puedo sacarmela de la cabeza, ni del corazon.-dijo con susurrando en mi oido.

-bueno si yo estuviera en tu lugar no esperaria un minuto mas para besarla-dije en el mismo tono de voz.

-pero como saber si ella siente lo mismo?-dije apartandose para mirarme

-oh por merlin ronnie no te quedo claro eso ya!

Dije en un susurro acercandome para besarlo.

Pero no lo bese le rose los labios ,esperando que el hicera algo.

-bueno ya es tarde , asi que creo q esto cansada me voy a dormir son las 4 de la mañana.

-le dije apartandome un poco.

-no te vas a ir a dormir .

-a no? Y que vas a hacer al respecto?-dije tratando de usar esa voz sexy que me salia solo cuando estaba con el.

-esto.

Me atrajo con el brazo , me tomo por la cintura y sin esperar a que pasara mas tiempo capturo mis labios con los suyos.

En el momento que me deje llevar por el exquisito placer de ser besada por nadie menos que ron weasley, decidi que a pesar de lo que paso antes esta noche.

En sus brazos, besandonos, podia cambiar de rutina en los dias lluviosos.

No iba a mirar mas películas sino que iba a aprovechar de esos besos que tanto habia esperado.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

La tormenta habia acabado desde hacia horas, desde hacia horas el viento habia parado de soplar fuerte, desde hacia horas lo unico que podia hacer era besar sus labios ,desde hacia horas pensaba que todo debia ser un sueño. un gran sueño …

-ron?-dije apartandome para poder ganar aire.

-mmm sii?-dijo cerrando los ojos y apoyando su frente contra la mia.

-son las 6 de la mañana , no tendriamos q dormir?

-si queres….-dijo haciendome puchero.

-dale vamos , sino vamos a estar re cansados-me levante del sillon y le extendi la mano.

Seguia mirandome sin pararse.

-ronnnnn, cuento hasta tres sino te paras en este instante dormis aca solo en el sillon.

-1…

-esta bien esta bien mione.

Sonrei para mi misma.

-por que esa sonrisa , se puede saber?-dijo levantando una ceja pero asomando una sonrisa.

-jaja nada nada es q estoy contenta nada mas, vamos.

Lo guie hasta la planta de arriba donde estaba mi habitación.

Abri la puerta, suspire aliviada todo estaba limpio.

-que raro, tu pieza aunque no vivis mas aca sigue estando lo mas limpia posible.

-ja ja es mi mama , nunca se adapto a que no viviera mas asique sigue dejando el cuarto como estaba por si quiero volver.

- pero no vas a volver, no?-dijo preocupado.

-jajaja nono ahora tengo un compañero que ni en mis sueños pienso dejar.

-asi me gusta- y empezo a besarme de nuevo el cuello .

-ronn dale vamos a dormir.

-esta bien esta bien.

Se acosto en mi cama y abrio las sabanas para que yo tambien me metiera.

Cuando alfin me acoste a su lado, paso su brazo por mi cintura como ya otras veces habia hecho pero esta madrugada tenia un significado diferente.

Me desperte por que me faltaba algo, no sabia que. Me di vuelta y no encontre a ron.

Se habia ido.

Se me hizo un vacio en el estomago, lo queria tener ahí al lado mio abrazandome y dandome besos, pero no estaba.

Mire todo mi cuarto y en el escritorio todavía estaba la ropa de el, pero entonces que..

-veo que ya te despertaste –dijo el pelirrojo entrando a la habitación con un bandeja.

-mmm si –dije estirando los brazos y dando un bostezo.

Cerro la puerta con el pie y se aproximo a la cama.

-buen dia – puso la bandeja al otro lado de la cama y me dio un beso.

-mmm muy buenos dias.-dije en un susurro de su boca.

- mione…

-si?

-se va a enfriar la comida.-dijo señalando la bandeja.

-ah sisi.

Después de haber terminado de comer todo hizo desaparecer la bandeja y se acosto de nuevo al lado mio.

-que vamos a hacer hoy amor?-dijo dandome mas besos en el cuello.

Amor? Me puedo acostumbrar a ese nuevo apodo.

y quien te dijo q yo quiero ser tu amor?-dije tratandome de hacer la desentendida.

-y quien no querria ser el amor de ronald weasley eh?-dijo con suficiencia.

-jajajaja tenes razon, quien no querria, si eres la persona –beso-mas dulce- beso-que existe-beso beso-sobre la faz de la tierra..

-ya lo sabia.dijo dandome un guiño.

-jajaja y si vos me decis amor? Como te puedo decir yo haber.

-mmm ningun apodo vergonzoso.

-bueno dsp se me va a ocurrir, por ahora dejémoslo en ronnie o amor.

-me parece perfecto.

Ya habia perdido el sentido del tiempo cuando me empezo a besar de nuevo.nada mas importaba por que era todo lo que siempre habia soñado , estar asi… besandome con el y cuando vayamos a algun lugar poder decir" te preseto a mi…", a mi que, novio? Amigo con derechos?

-ronnie? Dije apartandome una vez mas de su boca.

-que , que somos?-dije mirandolo con cara dubitativa.

-como que somos? Dijo levantandose para mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

-si emm nuestra relacion ahora que seria..

- ahh bueno si vs me hicieras el honor me gustaria poder decir que sos mi chica.

-tu chica? Como tu novia?

-aja-dijo con las orejas coloradas.

-yo eh si no queres te puedo dar a pensar , si eh por que yo nada mas quiero q estes contenta y te prometo que si decis que si voy a hacer un buen novio un excelente novio nada mas me tenes que dar la oportunidad y

De alguna manera habia que callarlo, y que mejor manera que plantarle un beso?

-eso te responde a la pregunta?-dije sonriendome

-mmm no me quedo muy claro.

-jajajaja.

No podia dejar de besarlo, pasaba un tiempo y ya lo necesitaba de nuevo.

Ahora si podia decir " este es mi novio ronald weasley" esa sola oracion podia dejar una sonrisa todo el dia en mi cara.

A la noche Gin me mando una lechuza con ropa para el domingo en la madriguera con una carta larguisima de los motivos por los que tenia que ir..

Claro esta que ya habiamos decidido ir con ron pero habiamos decidido tambien que por ahora ibamos a guardar la relacion para nosotros solos.

Total todos esperaron tanto tiempo ,algunos dias mas no iba a hacer daño a nadie.

Al otro dia en la madriguera con ron llegamos separados para que gin no se diera cuenta que nos habiamos amigado , emm amigados muy bien .

Era raro que después de una pelea los dos estuvieramos sonriendo pero no lo podiamos evitar , ayer a la noche habia sido el mejor dia de toda mi vida.

La gran mesa de madera se lleno a las doce en punto, todos con sus parejas listos para disfrutar las delicias caseras de la señora weasley.

Mi vista paso a todas las personas que estaban sentadas, todos riendo de los chistes de fred o george, todos halagando la comida de la señora weasley, el sr weasley preguntandole cosas sobre el mundo muggle a harry que estaba sentado al lado.

Y esa era mi otra familia.

- querida, querida

-si? Dije cuando pude salir de mis pensamientos.

-que te decia si me hacias el favor de ir a la cocina por el café.

-sisi enseguida vuelvo.-me levante dejando caer la mano de ron que estuvo posada sobre mi rodilla.

-ronald se un caballero y ayuda a hermione con los posillos de café.

-si mamaaa –dijo con un tono fastidiado pero yo pude notar como sus ojos brillaron cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-ronnn soltamee, toda tu familia esta en la otra habitación-dije cuando deposito un beso en mi cuello aunque mi tono de vos decia todo lo contrario.

-pero como dijiste estan en la otra habitación

-bueno pero si dijimos que por ahora no les ibamos a decir , si se enteran no creo que se la mejor manera, basta de verdad que sino no vamos a salir mas de aca.

-pero desde que estamos aca no te beso-dijo haciendome puchero.

-te dije que sos lo mas dulce que existe?-dije rindiéndome a sus encantos.

-si pero me gusta escucharlo, yo voy a subir después de tomar el café deci que vas al baño y nos encontramos arriba.

-es una orden?-dije levantando una ceja con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-por supuesto amor- me dio un beso que sinceramente te hace perder el aliento y te deja deseando mas todavía pero cuando abri los ojos ya se estaba dirigiendo al comedor.

Cuando dejamos los cafes ron se disculpo diciendo que estaba cansado y que se iba a ir a dormir a sus cuarto un rato.

Tome el café lo mas rapido que pude, y me disculpe para ir al baño.

Ya estaba subiendo el segundo rellano para ir al baño cuando una mano me tapa la boca y otro brazo me agarra la cintura.llevandome a un cuarto al lado de las escaleras.

-tendrias que tener mas cuidado , estos dias andan muchas personas peligrosas sueltas-dijo susurrando en mi oido.

-creo que me las se arreglar bien-dije dandome vuelta para besarlo.

-de eso no me cabe ninguna duda .-dijo agitado por la falta de aire.

Volvi a la mesa después de media hora mas tarde, con el pelo un poco mas desordenado y los labios inflamados por los besos que me habia dado MI chico.

Todavía podia sentir sus labios sobre mi cuello.

-herms, dijo gin sentandose al lado mio en un susurro.

-que pasa?-dije como si nada.

- mi vista me esta fallando o lo que tenes en el cuello es un chupon?-dijo mirandome divertida y con intriga a la vez.

Tape mi cuello con mi desordenado cabello.

Al mismo tiempo que me ponia bordo.

Al mismo tiempo que maldecia mentalemte a ron.

Al mismo tiempo que sabia que la relacion no iba a ser tan secreta después de todo.


	11. Chapter 11

**hola! bueno antes que nada mil gracias por los comentarios) se los agradece mucho!**

**este cap dedicado exclusivamente a anto)**

**todo para vos nena!que alguna parte por el final capaz q te suena familiar jajjaa**

**se te kiere mucho)**

Cap 11

-shhh gin!-dije en un susurro, al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de la muñeca y la llevaba a su antiguo cuarto.

Cerre la puerta de la habitación para ser bombardeada con cientos de preguntas.

-podes callarte dos segundos , sino no te cuento nada me entendiste?

-pero…

-cuando dije "nada" significaba con tu boca cerrada. Sin producir el más minimo sonido.

Gin solo se atrevió a sentir con la cabeza , dando saltitos sentada en la cama para que le contara.

Comencé a pasear por toda la habitación, tratando de evitar el tema de manera determinante, claro que la chica que tengo como mejor amiga no se pudo aguantar mucho tiempo mas con la boca cerrada.

-me vas a contar de una vez o que!-dijo levantándose exasperada.

-es que no se por donde empezar-dije ya asomándose un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-que tal por el principio?-dijo llevándome para que me sentara en la cama.

-ja ja muy graciosa.

-bueno entonces te pregunto yo querida amiga-

Tome aire para sentir con la cabeza. Gin es mi mejor amiga y la hermana de ron , tarde o temprano se iba a tener que enterar. Después de todo si yo lo confirmaba no era estar contandole, la culpa de todo lo tenia ron….bueno digamos que un 50 porciento.

-bueno eso-dijo señalando mi cuello- es un chupon?

-claro que mas puede ser!-dije ya roja.

-bueno bueno solo confirmaba.

-y se puede saber quien fue?-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-ehh fue…

-amor tenemos que irnos!-dijo harry entrando a la habitación.

En ese momento podria haberle hecho un altar a mi mejor amigo y adorarlo para toda la vida.

-harry estaba hablando con herms-dijo cruzandose de brazos.

-no te preocupes gin hablamos mas tarde.

-no hermione granger no te escapas de esta-dijo mirandome seriamente.

-de verdad mas tarde paso-dije al mismo tiempo q cruzaba los dedos por atrás de mi espalda.

-mas te vale-dijo cuando salia tomada de la mano de la habitación con harry.

Sonrei por adentro, harry ya me habia contado que esta tarde la iba a sorprender a gin con la invitacion a pasar las proximas dos semanas en una isla sumamente romantica, lo que significaba olvidarme de tener que contarle todo lo que habia pasado los ultimos dos dias.

me levante y Sali de la habitación.

Se podian escuchar las charlas de toda la familia weasley en el comedor, baje los escalones tarareando una cancion romantica que me hacia acordar a el.

Cuando llegue al centro de reunion todos me sonrieron y me ofrecieron un asiento.

Al minuto que me habia sentado, el señor weasley me comenzo a hablar de un nuevo artefacto muggle que habia visto a un adolescente dias atrás.

Iba por el medio de la explicación sobre que hacia un mp3 cuando fred se acerca.

-cuña , me haces el favor de ir a despertar a mi querido hermano que esta roncando y queremos jugar un partido de quiddicht?

-por que no vas vos fred?estoy explicando a tu papa un artefacto muggle.

-no hay problema querida, anda a despertar a ron que sos a la unica que no le tira nada por la cabeza en el intento-dijo el sr weasley.

No pude evitar sonrojarme por eso.

-pero

-por favor, vas a tardar solo 5 min si es que no esta demasiado dormido.

-bueno bueno esta bien, ya vuelvo señor weasley-dije parandome y dirigiéndome hacia el piso de arriba donde estaba la antigua habitación de ron.

Subi las escaleras sin darme cuenta que dos pelirrojos me seguian.

Pase a la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, y efectivamente mi ahora novio dormia como un nene de 5 años que había jugado todo el dia y habia terminado exhausto.

-ronnie?-dije sentándome cuidadosamente en su cama.

Nada.

-ronnieee despertate…

-emmmmmmm

-ronniee dalee, porfavorr.-dije sacudiendolo despacio.

-em?mione?-dijo abriendo los ojos despacio.

-sisi ronnie soy yo, dale anda a jugar con tus hermanos que te estan esperando.

-oye pero ni siquiera recibo un beso de buenas tardes

-jajajaja , buernas tardes- dije dandole un beso.

-mmmm

-ahora anda .

-ohh dale amor un partido de quiddicht puede esperar-dijo susurrandome en el odio.

Pasando sus musculosos brazos por mi cinrtura.

-no lo puedo creer! Vass dejar de jugar por estar conmigo?-dije sonriendole

-claro, haria cualquier cosa solo por estar con vos amor.

Todavía no me acostumbraba a ese lado romantico de ron.

Le sonrei y lo bese hasta que a los dos nos falto el aire.

-no ron- dije cuando comenzaba a besar mi cuello.

Me miro contrariado y le enseñe la marca en mi cuello.

-gin lo descubrio, yo no me había dado cuenta.

-gin sabe?

-no por que justo llego harry, pero no creo que si me pregunta le pueda mentir…

-de que te reis idiota!-dije pegandole en el brazo

- nada nada-dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

Tocaron la puerta y aparecio fred con una escoba en al mano.

-ron te estamos esperando ya por mas de media hora!

Después de mirarnos dijo con una sonrisa.

-interrumpo algo cuña?-

-no no , lo que pasa es q no lo podia despertar .

-ah bueno, ron vamos ?

-si si fred-dijo desperzandose –ahí voy.

-bueno te esperamos abajo.

Cerro la puerta al mismo tiempo que ron se paraba.

-vas a tener q ir yendo o van a sospechar algo ronnie.

-si…nos vemos en casa dentro de una hora?

-claro, te amo- y con otro beso me fui al comedor a despedirme de toda la familia weasley.

Al llegar al departamento vi que todavía estaba la mesa que habia preparado para la cena romantica, desde esa noche ron no había volvido al departamento.

Ninguno de los dos.

Comence a guardar todos los platos en la alacena cuando alguien me agarra por la cintura.

Claro que ya sabía quien era ese alguien.

-ron dejame de besar el cuello-dije en un susurro aunque queria todo lo contrario.

-me voy a bañar , ya vuelvo.-dijo en otro susurro y besandome nuevamente.

Después de haber comido nos dirigiamos a dormir.

No se como paso pero termino acorralandome contra la pared.

Me susurraba cosas al oido y me besaba.

Yo ya sentia que las rodillas se me convertian en gelatina .

Llegamos entre beso y beso a mi habitación.

La mañana siguiente me desperte con su brazo enredado en mi cintura.

Me levanté a hacer el desayuno y al volver ya estaba despierto.

-mm gracias que hambre que tengo.

-de nada –dije poniendo al bandeja entre el medio de los dos.

Al mirarlo mientras comia una de las tostadas no pude evitar largar una carcajada.

-por que te reis ahora?-dijo sonriendo tambien.

-es que ahora estamos a mano ronnie- dije mirandole el cuello mientras me acercaba a besarlo una vez mas.


End file.
